


The One With Lucifer in a Box

by LadyDrace



Series: Junk Ficlets from Tumblr [45]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 21:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2324327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDrace/pseuds/LadyDrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elthadriel prompted: "Are you still taking prompts? "The One with Chandler in a Box" for Growley? xx" for the Friends Episode Title meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The One With Lucifer in a Box

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed.

**Your Sexy-Ass Boyfriend**.

9.13 AM:

[I’m gonna kill you. I love you, but I’m gonna kill you.]

Crowley chuckled to himself, and Pamela raised an eyebrow in question. “Do I wanna know?”

“Nothing of importance,” Crowley said, and put his phone down to continue his lunch.

Seconds later, Pamela’s own phone dinged, and she unlocked it to find a picture file attached. It was a Jack-in-a-box, but the head on the spring looked an awful lot like Lucifer, and Pamela stared until another text came in.

 **Your Awesome BFF**.

9.15 AM:

[This is my birthday present from Crowley. Should I kill him or marry him?]

 **Your Awesome BFF**.

9.16 AM:

[Lucifer just saw it. He completely flipped his lid. Will you be my best gal when I marry the goddamn Limey who had a prank custom made to insult my relatives?]

Pamela shot off a quick reply and then put down her phone too. This time Crowley was the one to raise an eyebrow.

“Nothing of importance,” Pamela said with a shrug, and smirked as she went back to her lunch as well.

End.


End file.
